The Good in You
by Raintrea
Summary: Hermione Granger was supposed to be dead. But nothing's ever that simple. Now she's trapped in the '40s with some life-altering decisions to make and a devastatingly handsome mastermind to resist. Tomione/AU from OoP/Dark. MORE WARNINGS INSIDE!


**DISCLAIMER: **Harry Potter and company, the Harry Potter world and Harry Potter items belong to J.K. Rowling, Bloomsbury Publishing, Arthur A. Levine Books and (I think) Warner Bros; I am not making a single penny, Galleon, Sickle or Knut from this fanfic and I don't plan to. Any similarities to real world people, events, places and/or companies mentioned in this fanfic are entirely coincidental. Blah, blah, blah, don't sue me, blah, blah, blah.

**FIRST CHAPTER DISCLAIMER:** The first chapter is somewhat of a retell of what happened at the Department of Mysteries on the night of 1995 (in HP world). It uses some of the events from J.K. Rowling's book Order of the Pheonix (Chapter 34 and 35), but only parts of it.

**WARNINGS:** Dark themes, AU from 5th Year/HP and the Order of the Pheonix onwards, Tomione, sexually explicit material (though that will be later… when Tom and Hermione aren't underage), swearing, angst, Dark!Tom, Evil!Tom, Dark magic, violence, time-traveling, long chapters, slow updates and more…

**CHAPTER ONE POSTED:** 17th November 2011,** EDITED AND REPOSTED: **11th May 2012

**A/N: **Oh yeah and this is my first fic like… _ever_. So yeah. LOL. And also…Tomione? That would _never _happen. Like. Ever. That's why I'm writing this though, hehe. There's not enough Tomione in the world. Dramione is still number one to me though. Okay let the show begin! Enjoy! BTW, Tom and Hermione are about the same age in this fic (HUH? HOW IS THAT POSSIBLE?); you might be confused right now but read on and you'll find out! ^-^

* * *

><p>"<em>To be born again… first you have to die<em>." – The Satanic Verses by Salman Rushdie

"_Maybe you can afford to wait. Maybe for you there's a tomorrow. Maybe for you there's one thousand tomorrows, or three thousand, or ten, so much time you can bathe in it, roll around it, let it slide like coins through your fingers. So much time you can waste it. But for some of us there's only today. And the truth is, you never really know_." ― Before I Fall by Lauren Oliver

* * *

><p>Certainty has a funny way of screwing you over. The promise of<em> tomorrow<em>, _next week_ or _next month_ is not only misleading, but unstable. Most of us like to wrap ourselves up in the deceivingly warm arms of security and tell ourselves that time is one our side. We rely so heavily on _tomorrow_ that we forget that today was the tomorrow of yesterday and that all the things we were so sure we would complete today were not achieved simply because we are certain that we can push it back another day… and another… and another.

The point is, living in the moment sounds like a big gamble, but at least there will be no regrets or bitterness later. Unfortunately, this lesson was one which Hermione Jean Granger learned a little too late. Hermione was the epitome of a good girl. She was the kind of girl who believed in _equity_ and _kindness _and _fairness_. She was the type of girl who took one step back to let somebody else take a step forward. She had been brought up to make the _right _decisions, even if they didn't benefit her. Essentially, she was the type of person who told herself that she could put her needs after everyone else's even if it made her miserable. That was just the way she was.

She never cursed, never plotted, never gossiped; in essence, Hermione was never bad. Some would say she never truly _lived_. She knew there was no way she could change the way things turned out… But if she could turn back the clock now… But there was no way to rewind time and start over. There was no second chance, though she couldn't help but hold on to the silly hope that she could fix it all somehow.

Hermione was haunted, she was broken. Every time she fell asleep, all she could see were the events of that fateful day playing over and over again on the black canvas of the back of her eyelids.

* * *

><p>Lush clouds waltzed casually across the blackened sky, blocking out the luminescent moon and stars. The humid summer air was hung with tension, not a sound could be heard in the velvet darkness of the night; it was as if even nature itself was holding its breath for what was to come. At the heart of London, in the Time Chamber located in the Department of Mysteries on the 9th level of the Ministry of Magic, a dusty clock whirred and hummed, then struck the Roman numerals XXI, marking the twenty-first hour of the day. The Time Chamber was a myth to most wizarding folks and, like all legends, its existence was questionable.<p>

However, this was one myth that was completely true. The Time Chamber was terrifying and beautiful; it was terrifyingly beautiful and beautifully terrifying, framed with dancing silver light that flitted over the walls like images inside a kaleidoscope. It was a long rectangular room covered from floor to ceiling with various time-telling devices. Huge clocks were mounted on the wall, watches and alarm clocks perched on dark wood shelves, Time-Turners dangled from rusty nails; everything from grandfather clocks to elegant watches with knobs and dials, to metronomes, hourglasses, and miniature sundials ticked and tocked. The tick-tick-ticking of a thousand time devices echoed down the hall and back, sounding like a million miniature chattering teeth.

A floor length mirror, the only thing that seemed to have no knobs, dials, clock hands, or purpose, really, was propped up against the left wall of the Time Chamber. It stuck out like a sore thumb. The air surrounding the mirror was hazy, as though waves of heat were radiating from it. The surface of the elegant cherry wood mirror rippled like the surface of a lake when a cool summer breeze blew on it.

Towards the back of the Chamber sat a gigantic sparkling crystal bell jar which contained a minuscule white egg. The egg rose upwards and cracked open, giving birth to a hummingbird. The hummingbird extended its wings, but as it did so, its feathers became grey and ragged and it floated back down to the bottom of the jar. A white shell surrounded it and it became an egg again as the cycle repeated itself. The Chamber was drowned in eerie silence, shadows danced in the places that weren't illuminated by the dancing silver light emancipating from the crystal bell jar.

There was something about tonight that set it apart from others. Something big was brewing… but what?

The sound of hurried footsteps cut through the silence as six dark figures appeared through the entrance of the Time Chamber.

"This way!" signalled an excited voice.

A dark-haired boy, no older than 14 or 15 was speed-walking down the aisle of the Time Chamber, which was littered with hourglasses and alarm clocks. He was flanked by 5 other companions who were in as much of a rush as he was. Some were in awe at the room and its contents while others marched forwards, their eyes on the target – the door behind the crystal bell jar that lead to the Hall of Prophecies.

"Ohhh, look!" exclaimed a girl with ginger locks and brown eyes. She paused in front of the crystal bell jar containing the egg, her hand reaching out of its own accord as if to stroke the jar. Her eyes widened and she jumped back as the egg hatched and a bird peeked out its head. She turned to the dark-haired boy beside her and opened her mouth as if to call his attention again.

"Not now, Ginny," growled the dark-haired boy, sharply. "Keep going!"

He turned around and eyed her as a sharp warning as he neared the door at the end of the chamber.

"Hmph… you dawdled enough by that old arch!" the girl – Ginny – harrumphed crossly, but followed him and the others towards the black door at the end of the rectangular Time Chamber.

"This is it," the dark-haired boy proclaimed excitedly, "it's through here –"

He glanced around at his friends, who had all pulled out their wands and looked suddenly anxious and alert. He felt a momentary burst of warmth, knowing that they all trusted him enough to follow him on what they must have thought was a blind rampage through London. The boy drew his wand and tightened his grip around the 11 inch stick of holly wood. He pushed his glasses farther up his nose and then turned back towards the door and gave it a push. He let out a nervous breath as it swung open, revealing a room that housed shelves upon shelves of crystal orbs. The group shuffled forward cautiously, taking in their surroundings.

The Hall of Prophecies was as a grandeur name for a grandeur room. It was a dark, cold cathedral-like chamber with a sky-high ceiling, illuminated by blue fire. Towering shelves stood vertical to the entranceway of the hall, holding thousands upon thousands of milky glass orbs. Shadows danced around the floor, flickering and jumping all over the walls; light fanned out from the ornate glass orbs swirling with mystery.

"Let's go…" whispered a bushy haired girl, clearly not wanting to dawdle any longer than necessary. "Row ninety-seven, is it? Harry?"

She glanced at the dark-haired boy nervously.

Harry gave a terse nod in response. "Yes Hermione, don't worry."

The bushy haired girl – Hermione – bit her lip and decided not to reply. She paused to scan the labels on the shelves and, after a moment, pointed towards the right. Something was seriously wrong, thought Hermione. The six figures took off hurriedly. They passed row 79, then 87, then 93 and finally came to a stop at 97. The group stopped simultaneously, wands out and eyes alert. They approached the row with extra caution as if expecting someone to jump out and bite them.

"Stay alert. Steady your wands," murmured Harry. He strained his ears for any sign of movement, but he got nothing.

Something was definitely wrong.

They turned the corner, but stopped when they saw no one down the row. There were no signs that anyone had been here, let alone a man and his kidnappers.

"He's right down at the end," Harry said, a tinge of panic lacing his voice, "you'll see. The lighting's just not very good. Maybe they put him under a Disillusionment spell. I saw him here. He was right here… I'm _sure_ I saw him."

Harry started down the row. Hermione followed anxiously, a puzzled frown marring her features. The remaining four members – Ginny, Ron, Luna and Neville shared worried looks and followed after them.

There was a tense moment of silence, Hermione bit her lip. "Harry… I don't think –"

"SIRIUS? Are you here? Where are you? Sirius?" the dark haired boy, Harry, called out with a slightly mad glint in his eyes.

"Harry…" Hermione mumbled once again.

"He might be… he's somewhere around here… what if Voldemort finished him off already? No, I would have seen through the link, no he should be near here. He should be…"

"_Harry!_" said Ginny.

"WHAT NOW?" he snarled nastily.

Hermione winced. "I… I don't think Sirius is down here…"

"You don't suppose he's been abducted by a Beedledarb, do you?" Luna suggested. "They're quite common in this area, though they usually like to steal _things_, not people… but it is a possibility."

No one replied.

Harry sucked in a deep breath, and then stared down at his shoes. After a moment he buried his face in his hands, willing the ground to swallow him whole. Nobody said a word. They were all staring at him._ What _had he been thinking? He'd just march them all out here on a whim and save the day? He crouched down and put his arms around his head. What a silly mistake, dragging Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Neville and Luna all the way here with him. Of course Sirius would not be here, _what had he been thinking_?

Harry stood up and began to pace up and down the row. They'd come out here for nothing… Dear Merlin, what was Snape going to do to them when they got back? Surely he would have found out that they'd escaped from Hogwarts by now; that they'd blatantly went against his orders and acted on their own. They were in a _heap_ of trouble when they got back…

Harry was pulled from his thoughts by Ron.

"Harry? There's something you should see!"

A bud of hope bloomed in his heart. Had Ron found evidence that Sirius _had_ been here tonight after all? Harry stumbled over his own feet as he rushed over to Ron, who was eying something perching innocently on one of the shelves. When Harry reached Ron, the hope that had been rising in his chest deflated like a balloon that had been stabbed by a needle.

"What is it?" Harry said, not really caring. He knew what it was. It was a crystal ball. Just the same as all the other crystal balls in this room.

"It – it's got your name on it, Harry," said Ron, not taking his eyes off of the crystal ball.

"What?"

"It – it's got your name on it," said Ron.

Harry squinted and made out the words scrawled out in spidery script: _S.P.T to A.P.W.B.D, Dark Lord and (?)Harry Potter_

"What do you think it is?" Ron asked. "Wonder it's doing down here…"

Harry temporarily forgot where he was. All he could see at that moment was his reflection in the crystal ball, his hand reaching towards the globe. He splayed his fingers, his palm ghosting over the smooth sphere.

"Harry, I really don't think you should touch it," warned Hermione shrilly.

"Why not?" He asked irritably, his hand still stretched out. "It's got something to do with me, hasn't it?"

"Don't do it, Harry," said Neville suddenly. Harry glanced at him.

"But it's got my name on it."

It's always a dangerous idea to let a fellow in distress make a decision. In this case, Harry Potter had led his 5 friends on a wild goose chase across London for nothing at all; they had led a teacher (albeit an ugly, evil one named Umbridge) to their – possible – death for a false alarm. One thing was for sure. He was in distress. Finally, Harry decided that they'd already caused this much trouble already and he couldn't see how much worse the night could get (if only he knew). And even if the night _did_ get worse… then at least they hadn't come for nothing, right? It might have been selfish of him to think this, but, at the moment, Harry didn't care.

And with that he seized the crystal ball off the shelf, expecting for something, _anything,_ to happen – just so their journey would not be deemed pointless and silly after all. However, the hall remained still. The wisps of white inside the orb swirled peacefully as they had been doing before Harry had snatched it off the shelf. Nothing happened.

Hermione, Ginny and Neville let out a breath they hadn't realized they'd been holding while Harry let out a disappointed sigh. He turned the orb over in his hand, wondering what on earth it was. Harry held the orb closer to his face to inspect it.

"Harry, I think it's a prophe-"

Hermione was interrupted by a cold drawl that was all too familiar and meant nothing good was going to happen next.

"Good work, Potter. Now turn around, nice and slowly, and give it to me."

Harry froze. The others gasped. They were screwed.

"To me, Potty boy," the voice of Lucius Malfoy sneered.

There was a moment in which Harry pondered how it would turn out if he feigned deaf and just refused to turn around. But that would be stupid. He counted ten beats of silence before he turned around slowly and carefully. Harry found Lucius Malfoy standing in his Death Eater robes not far from where the group of six huddled. Blue light danced across the elder Malfoy's features, their eerie surroundings suiting the eerie man. As he watched, a dozen black shadows materialized silently behind Lucius, missing the familiar clap of Apparition.

Suddenly, it dawned on Harry.

"You have Sirius, don't you?"

A smile cracked Lucius' stoic mask. The black shapes began gathering themselves around Lucius, barricading the group of six. Sinister eyes shone in the dark as the shapes raised their wands menacingly. A figure stepped out from behind Lucius and let out a deep, throaty cackle as several other Death Eaters chuckled in fake amusement.

"Tell me!" Harry demanded.

Lucius took a step towards Harry. "Ignorant child. Hand over the prophecy."

"The Dark Lord always knows!" The figure next to Lucius proclaimed passionately.

"_Always_," echoed Lucius. The Death Eaters behind him murmured in agreement.

"Where is he? _Where_ is he?" Harry raised his wand, aiming it at Lucius' face, clutching what he now realized was a prophecy in his other hand. About him. And the Dark Lord. This couldn't be good.

"Oh, look at the poor ickle baby," the figure beside Lucius cackled. It reached up and threw back the black hood that had shielded its face from Harry and the others. The hood fell, revealing the madly contorted features of Bellatrix Lestrange. Azkaban had been hard on her; her eyes glittered with insanity, her lips pursed cruelly. "Can't even tell the difference between a dream and reality?"

Harry felt Ron tense. He glanced back. "Don't attack yet."

"Yet?_ Yet?_ Do you hear the things he's saying, Lucius? _Do you?_" Bellatrix turned towards the elder Malfoy, her hands thrown up in disbelief, her eyes livid. "Ordering the other children around as if _they_ are planning to attack _us_."

Lucius glanced at Bellatrix, amused. "Don't fret Bella, dear. The Dark Lord knows, as I do, that he has a great weakness for heroics." Lucius turned back to Harry. "And it shall be his downfall."

"I _know_ Sirius is here. I _saw_ him." Harry said stupidly.

"It's time you learned the difference between dreams and reality, boy." Lucius replied softly. "Now hand over the prophecy."

"Oh, so I'll just set it down in your hand and you'll let us all skip on home to Hogwarts, is it?" Harry laughed indignantly. "You'll let us pass by you just like that? Maybe you'll even follow us to Hogwarts to tuck us in and kiss us goodnight? Fat chance."

"Hand over the prophecy or someone will get hurt," said Lucius calmly.

"I guess we'll get hurt then," said Harry. "Go on. Do it. I dare you."

The wands of Hermione, Neville, Ron, Ginny and Luna extended out from Harry, as if they were an octopus with 6 legs, ready for an attack. The Death Eaters remained still.

"We're warning you," Lucius hissed.

Harry smiled and held the prophecy at arm's length in front of him, as if about to drop it in Lucius's hand. "I wonder what'll happen if I _accidentally_ drop it onto the floor. I mean, it's made of glass an–"

But Harry did not get to finish his sentence before Bellatrix screeched: "_Accio Prophecy!"_

"_Protego!_" countered Harry as the prophecy gave a tug.

"Oh, two can play at that game, Potter," Bellatrix cackled, not seeming to recall that she was the one who had started it. "_Stupefy!"_

A stream of red light flew out of the end of her wand.

"STOP THIS!" shrieked Lucius.

Harry and the others dodged just in time, but the spell had veered off a little to the left as Lucius deflected it just left enough to hit the shelf beside them. Several glass orbs fell to the ground and shattered. Two ghostly figures rose from the broken orbs and began to speak in monotonous voices.

"DO NOT ATTACK! WE NEED THE PROPHECY!" screamed Lucius. "WAIT UNTIL AFTER WE'VE GOT IT!"

While Lucius had his strop, Harry watched the two ghostly figures that had risen from the shattered orbs. He had an idea. It would be risky, but it was the only way he could think of to get the others out of here alive. Maybe. Hopefully.

He needed to wait for the right time.

"Why do you want this stupid prophecy anyway?" Harry asked, truly curious.

"Are you joking?" asked Lucius. "The almighty Dumbledore didn't even tell his pawn the reason why your parents are dead before sending him off to war? Don't play games with us, Potter."

"I'm not."

Lucius laughed, and looked around at the Death Eaters behind him who started to laugh too. Harry chose this moment to step back and press the heel of his shoe into Hermione's toes.

"What?" whispered Hermione.

"Smash shelves," said Harry, struggling to remain inconspicuous by keeping his lips closed as he talked. "When I say now. Tell others."

Lucius had begun to talk again; Harry missed some of what he had said. "-the very reason for that scar on your forehead is sitting in your hands right now."

Harry imagined Hermione passing his message to the others behind him; he needed to bid more time.

"Why did he make me come and get it for him?"

"_Why?_ Because the only people who can retrieve a prophecy from this hall are the people who the prophecy is about."

"Why didn't he just come and get it himself? Or didn't he want to get his hands dirty?"

"_Himself?_ The Dark Lord, stroll through the Ministry of Magic while the rest of the wizarding wo-"

"NOW!" Harry bellowed with all his might, though his five friends were just behind him. It was like a battle cry. Then, Harry pointed towards a shelf and cried "_Reducto!_" just as five other voices yelled "_Reducto!"_ simultaneously. Five streaks of blinding blue light flew in five different directions. The shelves near them exploded, sending a rain of glass and splintered wood at them. Ghostly bodies rose from the ruins, their voices proclaiming knowledge about people's futures. The looming shelves swayed and creaked, crashing down like dominoes.

"RUN!" Harry roared as more orbs began showering down on them. He grabbed a handful Hermione's robes – because he was nearest to her – and yanked her along. He shielded his face with his arms as more streaks of light from spells were sent in his direction.

"_Protego!_"

"_Expelliarmus!"_

"_Stupefy!"_

Spells were being thrown in every direction. Harry could make out Ron, Luna and Neville who had somehow gotten in front of them. Hermione was now running beside him now, but Harry kept his fist clenched around her robes just in case. They were almost at the end of row 97.

As they turned the corner, nearing the door that lead to the Time Chamber, Harry heard a scream. He realized that he did not see Ron, Luna or Neville in front of them as he had before.

"_Crucio!"_ bellowed a Death Eater.

Harry felt Hermione turn whilst running and send a wobbly _"Stupefy!"_ in the Death Eater's direction. They sprinted at top speed back towards the door which they had come through and left ajar; chaos was unfurling around them. Harry could make out the light of the crystal bell jar; he raced towards the doorway with Hermione still in tow. He heard Hermione yell Neville's name, but didn't have time to look back. One hand clutching the prophecy and the other clutching Hermione's robes, he shot into the Time Chamber. Harry made to slam the door closed.

"Wait!" Hermione screamed and yanked Neville in by the collar.

A hairy hand forced itself inside just as Harry slammed the door closed. There was a scream of pain. Harry winced at the sight of the Death Eater's fingers which had gotten stuck in the door.

"_Colloportus!"_ coughed Hermione as the door sealed itself with a squelch. She turned away from the door so she wouldn't have to think about the fact that someone's fingers were stuck in there.

"Merlin, Macnair!" they heard Lucius Malfoy shout angrily from the other side of the door. "Are you a bloody Muggle or something? Fight with your wand next time, not your hands!"

The Death Eater, Macnair, gasped painfully in response.

MacNair rasped, "I saw… saw a couple – ugh – of them h-head inside."

"Where are the others?" coughed Harry from their side of the door.

"I saw them a while ago, but they must have gone the wrong way!" whispered Hermione worriedly.

Outside the door, Lucius could be heard delivering orders.

"Gather 'round everybody, we need to sort ourselves out! Jugson, get back here. We're going to split into pairs and search! Bellatrix and Rudolphus, you take the left… And Macnair! Get your bloody hand out of the door this instant! I don't care what it takes. Crabbe and Rabstan go right, through that arch right there. Jugson, Dolohov, straight ahead. And leave Nott! He won't be of much use to us in that state. The Dark Lord won't be very pleased with him, not pleased at all. Avery and Rookwood, straight ahead, that's right! Mucliber, you come with me… and Macnair! I thought I told you to get your hand out of that door, you dimwit!"

There was a groan of pain from Macnair. Lucius sighed in exasperation, "You sissy. Move over, I'll do it."

Hermione turned to Harry, anxious. "What should we do?"

"Well, I'll tell you what we _don't_ do. We don't sit around waiting for them to bust through that door. Let's go. "

Hermione, Neville and Harry sprang up simultaneously and raced as quickly and quietly as they could away from the door. They hurriedly tiptoed past the shining bell jar and were halfway across the room before they heard Lucius' voice again.

"Stand aside you idiot!" ordered Lucius from the other side of the door. "Alohomora!"

Hermione, Harry and Neville dived under the tables just as the door flew open, crashing into the wall and sending alarm clocks flying off their shelves. Hermione tucked her foot in just as the Lucius, Mucliber and Macnair (who was still clutching his aching hand) billowed in. Their hearts hammered as they watched the Death Eaters' robes draw nearer.

"They probably ran straight ahead," Macnair said, this time clutching his wand.

"You think?" Mucliber chortled.

Lucius stopped walking and stood, still as a statue; Hermione's heart sped up. "Check under the desks."

Harry, Neville and Hermione watched in horror as Mucliber's knees bent to survey the space underneath the tables.

"STUPEFY!" yelled Harry, hitting Mucliber right in the face and propelling him backwards into a grandfather clock. The trio crawled out from under the desks as chaos unraveled.

"RUN!" Hermione screamed, though she didn't need to say it.

The three sprinted in the direction of the door on the other end of the room which lead to the black hallway. Harry turned around whilst running and shot more spells at Lucius and Macnair who had started to pursue them.

"PETRIFICUS TOTALUS!" roared Harry.

"AVADA KEDAVRA YOU LITTLE MUDBLOOD BITCH!" bellowed MacNair, aiming at Hermione; apparently, he hadn't forgotten about when she slammed the door on his hand.

"CAREFUL NOT TO HIT THE BOY UNTIL WE'VE GO THE PROPHECY!" screamed Lucius.

MacNair ignored this and sped up; he stretched out his arm, reaching for Hermione's hair.

She turned and flung a spell at the Death Eater. "Expelliarmus!"

MacNair's wand flew out of his hands and Hermione turned back around; however, his next move was completely unexpected. He lunged forward and grabbed onto Hermione's collar, choking her and yanking her backwards. Hermione screamed and fell, she tried to turn around to send a spell at MacNair but he had moved his forearms to form a bar across her neck.

"Hermione!" Neville yelled.

Harry and Neville stopped running and started back towards Hermione.

"NO! GO! DON'T WORRY! I'LL BE FI–" MacNair tightened his grip around Hermione's neck, cutting off her air supply. Harry ignored her protests.

"STUPEFY!" roared Harry.

"PETRIFICUS TOTALUS!" Neville shouted.

The Death Eater loosened his grip on Hermione slightly in order to dodge the attacks and she took this chance to grab the forearm that was choking her and sink her teeth in it, _hard. _MacNair loosened his grip but immediately squeezed her neck tighter.

"You little bitch," he growled into her ear. "You want rough, I'll give you rough."

And with that, he directed Hermione towards the wall, grabbed her head and smashed it with all his might into the wall. The impact made Hermione keen, her head pounded, she saw stars and felt lightheaded. When she opened her eyes again, everything was fuzzy and there was an unbearable pain pulsing through her head. For a second, she didn't know where she was or who she was. She blinked, turning her head in Harry and Neville's direction just in time to see Harry and Neville duelling Lucius who was throwing complicated Dark curses at them.

She turned back to see the wall coming closer again as MacNair smashed her skull against it. This time she felt as though her nose had fallen out of place and a dizzying sensation washed through her. She felt sick from the pain and she could feel blood rushing to her head and dripping out of a gash that had formed on her forehead.

MacNair had let go off her and ran off a few feet away in search of his wand. Hermione tried to run but as she took her first step, the room tilted onto its side and began to spin. Her legs almost couldn't support her and her sluggish movements. The room continued to swirl and the fight continued as Hermione stumbled from the impact of having her head smashed repeatedly against a wall.

She made out a greyish lump – for everything was a big blur by now – who she guessed was MacNair, making his way towards her. She backed away clumsily, knocking into the wall. It was all over now. She just knew it. Harry and Neville seemed to have noticed Hermione's situation by now and were desperately trying to get past the elder Malfoy. Every noise was muffled. Her eyes drooped down, closing out the spinning world.

When she opened her drowsy eyes once again, she saw rather than heard MacNair point his wand at her and say the two words that had changed her life forever.

"AVADA KEDAVRA!"

A jet of green light shot out of his wand and hit her squarely in the chest, propelling her backwards into what she knew was an ornate cherry wood mirror that had entranced her when she first arrived in the room. In that last split-second before Hermione plunged backwards into the mirror she opened her eyes, and felt an odd resistance and a pressure that seemed to be pushing at her from all sides. She waited for the sound of splintered glass – if the curse didn't kill her (and it would), the impact with the glass sure would – but it never came. Instead, she felt a cool sensation as though she a pool of ice cold water had engulfed her.

Time seemed to slow and she swore she could see Neville falling to the ground in extra slow motion and Harry calling out to her. Hermione stared. She couldn't move, she could only observe. She was falling, but she was held still by an invisible force for a moment in time. All this was so unreal, like she was in a twisted dream and she would wake up, safe and sound, tucked under her covers at Hogwarts. But this wasn't a dream and as Hermione's body was swallowed by the mirror, her eyes fluttered closed and her world turned black.

END OF CHAPTER 1

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** So what did everyone think? For returning readers who have read the previous, unedited first chapter, was this a huge leap in writing style or did you find that the quality is still the same/worse? I am so sorry I haven't posted the second chapter yet. I _have _started on it, but I have no idea where I want this story to go (and I know that's pretty sad to hear), but I don't want to charge forward and end up crashing into a dead end. Any suggestions on what you would like to see? I can't guarantee I can include it, but I will try! Thanks for reading everyone! See you next time (:


End file.
